Shelf racks are storage units designed for holding personal items, such as shoes. Shelf racks may be free-standing and may be placed inside a closet for the purposes of item organization. In some instances, shelf racks are modular so that components can be assembled in a variety of positions, heights and number of shelves.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.